Once Upon A December
by xxxperpetualAuthoressxxx
Summary: derek & casey r overwhelmed by nightmares. derek's emotions aren't under his control anymore & casey's starting to get sleepwalking problems. they think it's 'cause of stress, little do they know the real reason...argh i suck at summaries, plz R&R anyhoo!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: this is my first LWD fanfic, hope everyone likes it!! the prologue is kinda vague (ok, REALLY vague), but the ideas r still forming in my head, and i'm sure it'll start to make more sense soon. the prologue has nothing to do with derek or casey, but it will soon. so yea hope u all enjoy my attempt at a fantasy fic!!!!! and PLEEEEEEASE review, if i dont get any reviews, i wont continue with the story. so yea, R&R!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own life with derek or any of the characters. the only thing i own is he plot of this story. ** _

**Prologue**_  
_

_The moon glimmered overhead on the inky blue sky, tiny white twinkling stars surrounding it. A hyena howled from somewhere in the midst of the dark, uninviting forest, as the woman with long, thick brown hair and sharp green eyes made her way, via horseback, through the dense forest to the little cottage. She stopped in front of the cottage and shivered, wondering why her sister had asked her to meet her there. It was far away from the palace in the East Woods, and everyone who valued their life knew that the East Woods were the most dangerous woods in the kingdom of Drovin. Dangerous animals roamed the forests, as did creatures that could scar one's mind forever. Yet Zarria had insisted that she meet her there. _

_"What is it that you need to talk to me so urgently about?" she had asked Zarria earlier that morning. _

_"I must talk with you about something that can only be said when the sun has set," Zarria had answered vaguely. _

_"Well, whatever it is, surely you can talk to me right here in the palace," she had insisted, but Zarria had been unusually stubborn that morning. Usually she was very passive. _

_"No. Meet me at the cottage in the East Woods." _

_"The East Woods?!" She had never set foot in the East Woods before. _

_"Yes, the East Woods. Don't worry," Zarria added. "Nothing will happen. All that mythological crap about the place must have gotten to you. The East Woods are the most beautiful woods in Drovin. Now, listen. Do not tell anybody that you are meeting me there, as I have something to show you that doesn't require anyone else. Just enter the woods. Make the first left and you shall see a rundown old cottage whose windows are shattered. It is old, yet harmless. I will be there, waiting for you." _

_"Er…all right…" she had answered, feeling uneasy. And now, here she was, in front of the cottage, tying the old horse against a nearby pole. The horse whined, as it sensed the dark forces engulfing the cottage. "Don't you worry, darling," she whispered to it. "I shall be back before you even know it. Just stay, okay?" She then walked up towards the cottage and knocked three times on the old wooden door. _

_"Who is it?" she could hear Zarria's voice coming from somewhere inside the dark old cottage. _

_"It is me, dear sister, Izella," she answered nervously. _

_"Enter," Zarria's voice came out as harsh and raspy. _

_Shivering under her brown cloak, Izella entered the cottage. "Zarria?" she called through the vast darkness. "Where are you?" As though by magic, a lantern flickered on. Zarria was sitting on an old armchair, holding the lantern, a murderous look etched on her otherwise beautiful features. "Zarria, I am here, as promised. No one knows I am here. They all think I am at Cousin Leanne's. Now…what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Zarria smirked as she slowly stood to her feet. She was a good head taller than Izella was. She had long, thin, jet black hair and the darkest eyes Izella had ever seen. Her skin was flawless, yet pale. Her demeanor was expressionless, except for her eyes, which portrayed pure loathe. "Zarria," Izella gasped, feeling oddly overwhelmed by the look on her sister's face as she took a step back. _

_"Izella," Zarria said with a cold laugh. "Do take a seat, darling!" she added, motioning towards the rickety armchair. Izella stumbled towards the chair and sat down. "Yes, indeed, I have something interesting to discuss with you," Zarria continued as she towered before Izella, still grinning maliciously. "Something terribly interesting. It is called love." Izella looked up at Zarria, blinking confusedly.  
_

_"Whatever do you mean?" she whispered. Zarria's expression changed, as hurt shone in her eyes. _

_"Love," her voice trailed off. "I wish I knew what it is like to be loved." _

_"Zarria, don't be ridiculous! You are loved dearly at home! Father and Mother adore you, you mean more to me than anything else in the world---" Izella began, but Zarria cut her short. _

_"Don't you dare lie to me!" she cried angrily. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Izella stared up at her sister, taken aback by the spontaneous yelling from Zarria's part. Zarria had never shouted at her before. _

_"Why do you sound so…angry?" she hissed. Zarria laughed bitterly. "Angry? That is an understatement! I am traumatized! Traumatized by the very fact that my own family doesn't give a damn about me! Traumatized by the fact that my parents don't care about anything if it doesn't involve you! Traumatized by the fact that no one in this world would care if I DIED! You know why? Because Izella is the perfect one! She has perfect hair, a perfect body, perfect EVERYTHING! So, as you can see, I am neglected ALL THE TIME! Do you know what it feels like?" Zarria was hysterical at this point, sobbing fanatically. "Do you know what it feels like to know that no one in this goddamned world cares about you? DO YOU? Do you know what it feels like to be christened: 'The ugly princess' next to your sister? Do you know what it feels like to have people mock you and jeer at you because they think you are mentally retarded, despite your desperate attempts at making friends?Do you know what it feels like to have your own sister MAKE YOU FEEL TERRIBLE about your own existence?" _

_Izella slowly stood up and put her arms around her shaky sister. She had never known Zarria had been carrying this burden for quite some time. She had always thought of her sister as a happy girl, satisfied with just about everything. "I care about you. If I didn't, would I be here?" Izella said, her tone soothing, as she hugged Zarria tightly. "You are jealous of me. Don't be! You are a wonderful character. I will help you make friends and---" _

_"STOP!" screeched Zarria, hyperventilating profoundly. "That is not enough! I want more from you! I want the man you are madly in love with, the man who recently proposed to you!" Izella jumped back, startled. _

_"You mean Jon? You---?" _

_"Yes," cried Zarria. "I have loved him far before you even set your damned eyes on him! I have always loved him! And now, thanks to you…" she broke off, collapsing on the armchair, her head in her hands, her shoulders sagging. _

_"Darling," whispered Izella, ashen by the news. "I never knew…or else, surely…" _

_"No," Zarria looked up coldly. "You wouldn't have done a freaking think if you had known earlier! You get everything, don't you, Izella? You get Jon as a husband, you get to have everyone dote you…you get to rule the nearby kingdom of Allia once you get married to Jon…perfect life…" _

_"I do not have a perfect life," Izella said firmly. "If I did, my sister would be happy." Zarria jumped to her feet. _

_"You know what would make me happy?" she asked quietly. _

_"What?" Izella asked, curiously. _

_"I would be so happy if you were to drop dead before my eyes, this very minute." Izella stared at Zarria, in a state of utter shock. She had never heard anyone, let alone her own sister, say that to her before. _

_"I…" she broke off, but collected herself very quickly. "You are being simply ridiculous. Come, let us go home and---" _

_"Yes, indeed. I would be so happy if you could just die. I wish you could! I want you to die! But you wouldn't commit suicide for me, would you?" _

_"Zarria," Izella said warningly. "Don't you dare---" _

_"But I can take care of that," Zarria said, laughing wickedly, as she turned around, whipped out a sword from what seemed to be out of nowhere, and turned back around so that she was facing Izella, the weapon pointed directly at her chest. _

_"Zarria," Izella whimpered, backing away. "Please, don't---" _

_"Not so happy, now, are we?" Zarria exclaimed. "So now who's in the weaker position, me or you? The answer is YOU! I have been dying to do this for eons but never got the chance. I will finally have the privilege of seeing you DIE before my very eyes!" _

_"Zarria, please," groaned Izella. But it was too late. With a surge of energy, Zarria thrust the sword into Izella's chest. With a scream, Izella fell to the ground, quivering in pain, her eyes wide with terror. Zarria stood before her sister, watching her slowly die and wither away from existence. With a final gasp of breath, Izella stopped moving, for she had lost too much blood. Zarria burst into laughter. "YES! I killed you! I didn't want to kill you, but I had to! Hopefully, you'll forgive me!" Zarria screamed, between her icy laughter. Outside, all was still. The hyena was still howling triumphantly, encouraged by Zarria's howling. The moon was hidden behind grey clouds. The sky was suddenly overcast. An owl flew off into the distance, as the night's atmosphere gave it the impression of impending death…_

_**there ya have it, the prologue. remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: hey everyone, thank u very much for the reviews! i am glad u like the story so far. i know theres no connection between LWD and my prologue story but there will be soon!!!! anyways, heres the first chap. please review so that i would know whether to continue with this story or not!!!!!!!!!!!!! also, please tell me if any of the characters seem OOC. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Life With Derek or any of the characters. all if own is the plot of this story.  
**

**Journal Entry # 1**

**December 14th **

One of my teachers back in my old school---before I was forced to move in with the Venturis---told me that the key to a well-balanced life filled with prosperity and happiness is to learn to express yourself through either singing, dancing, writing (poetry, haikus, stories, etc), or journal writing. I would really benefit from having a well-balanced life filled with prosperity and happiness, and so I have chosen to heed the advice given from this very well-respected teacher and have decided to start some journal writing. This is, apparently, helpful in clearing one's mind of all strong emotions, to identify the obstacle that one might be facing and to find ways to overcome this obstacle using mature and rational methods. Well, considering I really liked this teacher (Professor Aniston), I am going to start with method # 1 of learning to clear one's mind of all peril, and that is to identify my obstacle. My obstacle is a very…um…different obstacle. _He_ can only be summed up into two words, or rather, names:

Derek Venturi.

My _stepbrother_ (UGH!), Derek Venturi. The guy, who, for the past year and a half, has benefited greatly from seeing me suffer before his very own cold eyes. The guy whom every girl (including my own best friend, Emily) at the present school I am attending has a crush on. The guy who irritates me and aggravates me to such an extent that, well, needless to say, I start to miss my old life before DEREK was even brought to existence in my mind's eye.

I HATE that freak! I hate it when, I wake up every morning, ready to face a new day full of good grades and laughter, DEREK manages to ruin everything for me by calling me rude names, making me fall on my face (literally), not to mention the MANY times, he has broken into my locker to either steal my textbooks, ruin my locker-decorations, or place a mannequin used to impersonate a dead body. DEREK VENTURI SUCKS!!!!!!!

Why _me_, though?? Seriously! What have I ever done to anybody in this world to deserve such an awful stepbrother? I mean, isn't it bad enough that my mother just HAD to fall in love with George Venturi, inform my sister and me of her new love at the VERY last minute, get married to him and move in with her new "family", leaving me to face the fact that I had just left my friends and my boyfriend behind all on my own??? To top THAT off, I was simply BLESSED with the privilege of being christened "Klutzilla" at school, and having to endear horrid torments of my clumsiness (and the whole falling-on-Freda-thing) with a brave look on my face while I was positively BLEEDING inside???? Not to mention the occasional "duty" of having to baby-sit Marti (who isn't all that angelic once the parental units leave the house for their billionth honeymoon, by the way)! And what about having to put up with Edwin acting all obnoxious in front of me to please his idiot brother??????? And my own SISTER, Lizzie, changing before my VERY OWN EYES and becoming a full Venturi?????????????? And the whole Sam thing??????? And the fact that Emily Davis remains to be the ONLY human being in this stupid school who is my friend?????????????

Oh, no, as if I didn't have enough to think about. Nope, now I must be stuck dealing with stupid DEREK as well! This, clearly, cannot be the work of karma, as I have never done anything to anybody. Maybe I am just cursed.

Argh. WHY ME???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phew. Surprisingly enough, I actually do feel a lot better now that all of that is out of my system. Professor Aniston was right! Before long, I shall achieve self-actualization and realize that graduating isn't too far off after all, since, once I graduate from High School, NO MORE DEREK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, I feel so happy all of a sudden!!!!

Uh-Oh. Mother Dearest is at the door.

Okay, she just left. She wanted to let me know that tomorrow, being our last day of school, we (meaning the whole family) are all going out to some fancy restaurant for dinner. She also told me not to keep any plans for tomorrow evening because after the restaurant, we are going to a movie, and then we are going to come back home to have Family Game Night together. Apparently, the game is Scrabble.

Crap. I was planning on having a movie marathon with Emily. Sigh. Great, so now I have to put on a happy face in some dumb restaurant with Derek…I dunno, throwing napkins at me and squirting me with ketchup???? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! And, as USUAL, it will all be MY fault! The whole: "Oh, Casey, why don't you learn to take things lightly and to start being less sensitive??" Why doesn't anyone ask Derek to be more sensitive and less INsensitive??? Why must I continue to be picked on in this family???? Hello, I have a far bigger IQ than Derek (and get this: the guy can't even multiply fractions properly…and he's a senior!!!!), I am more responsible and mature than Derek, I don't go around sticking my tongue down people's throats and then end up back-stabbing them at the last minute for my next "victim", and, well, I'm just plain BETTER than Derek will ever BE!!!!!! So THERE!!!!!!!!! But, no, does this ridiculous family realize that??? Nope. Not at all.

Sigh.

Okay, my "happy mood" just deflated and I am back to conquering depression again. I think I'll switch the computer on and see if anyone is online. Ooh! Emily is. As is Derek. Ugh. Why did I ever ADD him???? Oh, yeah, because of this project we had to work on. I was in New York on an English field trip or something and I added him so that we could work on the project together. It was a while ago. Guess who ended up doing all the work? These days I feel like such a tool.

Okay, depression has just MAGNIFIED! Not to mention ANGER! I printed out the conversation Emily and I were having and taped it here:

**Psychopath: **Hey. How's it going?

**Casey4Ever:** What's with the username?

**Psychopath:** Don't ask. Better than yours. Duh, you're Casey for ever. You'll always BE Casey for ever.

**Casey4Ever:** Whatever. Moving on, okay? How's life?

**Psychopath:** Oh, my god. Okay. I have awesome news for you! I have totally been trying to call you for, like, an hour now, but the line's been busy. Get this: Mitchell Thompson---hot much??---ASKED ME OUT today!!!! He stopped by my house a while ago and asked me out!!!!!!!!!!! OBVIOUSLY I said yes right off!!! But can you believe it??? JUST MY LUCK!!! D D D

**Casey4Ever:** Whoa. I am so happy for you! Congrats!

**Psychopath:** There's more. Listen. He is totally throwing this New Year's Party…it's kinda like a rave…on New Year's Eve. He's still not sure about when and where---maybe his house, but it depends---and he asked me to go to his party with him!!!!!!!

**Casey4Ever:** Cool!

**Psychopath:** He also told me to invite my closest friends. So. You wanna come?

**Casey4Ever:** Um. I dunno. The guy doesn't really know me that well.

**Psychopath:** Well, what better way for him to get to know his girlfriend's BFF than through a party???

**Casey4Ever:** I'll have to see. You know, in case I have _prior commitments_. And, well, I don't think my mom would be too thrilled about my going to a rave…

**Psychopath:** Please. You don't drink, you don't smoke, you wouldn't go about having sex with random people, there's NOTHING your mom should be afraid of!!!

**Casey4Ever:** I don't know. I'll see. Besides, don't you need a date for these sorts of things?

**Psychopath:** Preferably, yes. That is to say, if you want to be kissed on New Year's, then yeah, I guess.

**Casey4Ever:** FYI, Em, I am currently single, ever since Sam and I…you know…(

**Psychopath:** Don't fear! I'm sure you'll find Mr. Perfect before the party! Besides, it's not a NECESSITY to have a date!! And since when have YOU cared what others think of you???

**Casey4Ever:** I don't know…it would be nice for a change to meet a man, who is, y'know, nice and sweet and caring and there for me. A guy who wouldn't just…leave me.

**Psychopath: **Dude, these things take time. You don't meet Mr. Perfect till, well, you're older and more mature. Don't let that bother you, okay? Some people find true love earlier than others. Big deal!

**Casey4Ever: **Thanks. One sec, okay? Someone's at the door.

**Psychopath:** Sure. P

**Psychopath:** Hi, Derek! How's life??

**Hockey4Life: **What? Oh. Um. Hi. Wait. Who is this?

**Psychopath:** Oh, you know. Your next-door neighbor, Emily Davis. Your stepsister's best friend. The older sister of the kid your younger sister likes to torture on a regular basis.

**Hockey4Life:** Oh. Hey. What's up?

**Psychopath: **Listen. Who are you taking to my ahem boyfriend Mitch's party?

**Hockey4Life:** I dunno, man. So many chicks, so little time…

**Casey4Ever:** Emily, who have you added to our conversation?

**Psychopath:** My ex-crush, Derek Venturi. Can't you tell by the username??

**Hockey4Life:** Aww, judging by the little convo you and Emily have been having, little Casey wants a date to Thompson's party!

**Casey4Ever:** Derek, shut up. And get out of this convo AT ONCE!

**Hockey4Life:** Here's a little newsflash for ya, Case. No guy who is human would ever dream about going out with a freak as UGLY as you! No offense, of course!

**Casey4Ever:** I said SHUT UP and GET OUT OF THIS CONVO!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hockey4Ever:** God, I can't wait to see what the whole school has to say about THIS! It's just too funny for words!

**Casey4Ever:** Derek, shut up!!!! Don't you dare tell ANYONE at this school!!!! GOT IT???

**Casy4Ever:** Derek???? DEREK!!!!!!!! Oh no! He left! Emily, WHY DID YOU ADD HIM TO THE CONVO????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Psychopath:** Because he was online and I was bored. So sue me!

**Casey4Ever:** Argh. Thanks a bunch. Look, I gotta go, okay? It's dinnertime. Bye.

**Psychopath:** See ya. And don't take what Derek just said to you so seriously. He's just teasing! Besides, you're not ugly! (Well, not THAT ugly, in any case…hehe)

**Casey4Ever:** EMILY!!!!!!!

**Psychopath:** Chill, girl. Just kidding. Bye!

Oh, isn't this just lovely????? My own BEST FRIEND sides with my WORST NIGHTMARE (her ex-crush) over MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My life is starting to get too sad for words. Hmph. Taking things too seriously, indeed!

And now I have to worry about getting a date to this stupid New Year's party that Em's boyfriend is hosting. I guess, in a way, she is right. Emily, I mean. Boyfriends aren't a _necessity_ to have at parties. And since when have I, Casey MacDonald, cared about what others at this school think of me, ever since the Grade-Grubber/Klutzilla incidents. But, well, I'm tired of being alone at this school. I'm tired of just being able to have a normal conversation with Emily. I mean, she's an awesome friend and everything, and, don't get me wrong, I totally love her, but these days she seems to be more engrossed with Mitchell Thompson than anyone else in the world. And in a way, that's a good thing, because she isn't still drooling over Derek. Thank god! And I am so not jealous that Em has a boyfriend and I don't! Or am I? AHHH!!! Life is so complicated these days! It seems to be getting harder and harder for me to articulate my feelings in a less…confusing manner. Good thing I started this whole journal-writing thing or else I would be doomed for sure, caught in a web of odd feelings, like an insect, at the prey of a blood-thirsty, murderous spider…

God, clearly I am losing it. I mean, what does a stupid spider have to do with, well, me? And my life? I swear, I have totally been losing it, ever since I moved in with the Venturis!

**Top five reasons why I, Casey MacDonald, hate living with the Venturis: **

**1) The house. Not that I'm being ungrateful or anything. It is a nice-looking house. From the outside, in any case. It's just that, well, despite the house being bigger, compared to our old place, it is still a lot _messier_ what with Marti's dolls and "artwork" and other stuff sprawled all over the place, Edwin's dirty laundry choking the furniture, Derek's hockey crap (I LOATHE that disgusting, moth-eaten dirty gym bag of his!!) stinking the place up, Lizzie's soccer junk being as compatible as Derek's hockey stuff in the sense of its smell, George's papers and notebooks everywhere and my mother's complete and utter oblivion over what is happening to a house that once might have been even _remotely_ clean. I am so serious. Am I the only one who hates what is happening to the house I am currently living in? The answer is most probably yes. Ugh. And, judging by how mice, spiders and cockroaches love to reproduce in the summit of our old couch, it just goes to show how DISGUSTING the place really is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**2) The fact that I had to leave my friends and my boyfriend behind to come to this school. Not that I hate this new school of mine. I just happen to hate the current student population who care more about what Paris Hilton's Do's and Don'ts are more than they care about say going to college or getting a job or finding a far less superficial way in which to make something out of themselves, and YES, I am talking to you, Amber Sobinski!!! My old friends were awesome. Incidentally, I used to be the Head and Chief of the In Crowd back in my old school. Guys would line up at my doorstep with the hopes of being blessed with the good luck of being able to go school dances with me. That's right. Blessed! Friends would come to me for help. And I happened to have an awesome boyfriend. Before we moved here and we both were forced to move on. Here I am just laughed at, jeered at and mocked at. Or just plain ignored.**

**3) And the student population at this school doesn't even stop at laughing and jeering and mocking. Oh, boy, no. They must torment me and torture me and make fun of my clumsiness and the fact that I care about my grades by calling me Klutzilla and Grade-Grubber. Hello, can we GET any meaner? **

**4) The fact that every heavy-duty responsibility is entrusted upon me in this undemocratic household. Like I actually want to spend a Friday night babysitting Marti while she demands peanut-butter and banana sandwich after peanut-butter and banana sandwich, messes up my room, steals my mother's pantyhose with the hopes of making a doll's dress out of it and smears mascara all over my face. Like I really want to be subjected to listening to Edwin's obnoxious behavior, smiling from ear to ear like a moronic maniac, because I am the older one and he is just a cough, cough "cute little kid". Like I really want to be the only one vacuuming the house EVERY DAMN WEEKEND just because I'd rather not live with mice and roaches. The list goes on.**

**5) DEREK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually, this should be made the # 1 reason on my little list!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
